


[VID] Small Words, Bigger Lessons

by caramarie



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: 3-4 min, Gen, Tight Present exchange, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Weaver hires John Henry teachers; she doesn't think about what Savannah teaches him.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Small Words, Bigger Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



[Download mp4, 42.6 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/biggerlessons-genusshrike.mp4)

Music: Small Words, Bigger Lessons, by Polka Dot Dot Dot


End file.
